


The Beyond

by inkedtogether



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Don't worry I do give Niall a soulmate, F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis reads books alot, Louis' kittens name is Elliot, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, Ro Pier- character I created, Sexy Times, Smut, Soulmate AU, Top Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, almost everyone is gay, harry works at a book store, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedtogether/pseuds/inkedtogether
Summary: The one where Louis and Harry are soulmates and Fate tells their story. 
 
-•-
soulmate au. when you touch your soulmate you begin seeing the world in color.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say first off that I got the idea of writing in the narrative of fate from a book I recently read called "The Book Thief" which is written in the narrative of Death. It's a very good book. 10/10 would recommend. ANNNNYYWAY I don't write fics so this is my first. Go easy on me. i beg. But I really hope you enjoy. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Btw Louis is 19 and Harry is 20. Because I'm the writer.

  1. It's simple if you don't think about it too hard. Really it is. Regular people stopped caring about why it happens hundreds of years ago. They call it 'The Beyond.' This is how it works. You will meet your soulmate, and when you touch them you will see it. There is no way to describe it until it happens. The ones who have seen it call it color. All people will see it in their lifetime, it happens to everyone I promise you. You can trust me. I am fate. I am what brings these people together. And I am here to tell you a story. Listen well, for it is beautiful.



 

\---

 

It begins in the Winter. Here is how I describe Winter in the simplest form. Cold, bright, and clean.

 

If you must know it is December 24th. And Louis Tomlinson is celebrating his birthday along with Liam, who I gave The Beyond to 4 years ago when he met his soulmate. A stunning human, with airy brown eyes, and raven hair called Zayn who also accompanied Louis for his birthday. I'm telling you this because tomorrow I will be granting Louis his soulmate and the gift of The Beyond. 

 

"Okay, I'm ready to open my presents" The bronze haired boy spoke. He is seated on his couch, next to him, a small, slit-eyed cat jumps up and nuzzles his arm. She mewls for his attention. He obliges. Scratching between her ears without even glancing down to locate her.

 

Liam, rolling his eyes as he does so, picks up one of the two gifts they bought for the birthday boy. "This one first." He smiles setting it on Louis' lap. Then juts back over to his boyfriend. 

 

"Why this one first?" Louis asks. Arching his brow and twiddling his fingers against the wrapping paper.

 

"Because it's bigger." Zayn shrugged. 

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. He pulled off the bright green wrapping paper. To him, it was simply light gray. He smiled when he realized what it was. A scrapbook full of pictures. On the front it read, 'For when you see The Beyond.' He smiled wider this time, tracing each letter with his finger. "You guys." He whispered. One stray tear left his bright eyes. Then was engulfed by thin arms. Zayn sniffed in his ear. 

 

"I hope you get everything you deserve and more Lou." Zayn whispered to him. Louis knows why he says it. But he tries not to think about it too heavily.

 

"Alright babe, let him breathe." Liam chuckled. Handing Louis his smaller present.

 

"We actually bought you something as well so you didn't think we were being cheap or anything." Zayn joked. Louis rolled his eyes playfully.

 

"You know just the scrapbook would have been fine," a moment of silence, "But I won't say no to a gift of course." He eagerly grabbed the present. Louis was excited about his new endow, and the fact that he was turning 19 years old. It was much smaller than the first gift. Louis had a hunch that it was a book. Zayn and Liam both knew Louis loved to read. He spent almost all of his free time doing exactly that. Either way, Louis was ecstatic, and he adores getting a new book.

 

He unties the little bow placed on top, tears open the wrapping paper to find a cute little black book. 'Looking for Alaska.' Louis smiles wearily. "You guys, I absolutely love this book. I mean you both obviously know me well, but um..." The smaller boy looks up at them both, sharing similar nervous expressions. He continues, "I already have this book." He giggles.

 

"OH MY GOD LOUIS, FUCK." Zayn gasps. Liam is losing his shit. "I thought you hated us for like, being cheap or something. SHIT."

 

Louis and Liam are both cackling. Zayn is holding his head in his palms. 

 

 **I want you to have this small piece of knowledge.** Zayn has been Louis' friend since the 5th grade. Zayn would have severe anxiety attacks almost daily until Louis moved to his classroom. The blue-eyed boy would always be there to coach him through it. Holding him and telling him that he was fine. ' _Nothing is wrong with you,'_ ' _You are perfectly healthy_ ,' ' _Everything will be fine I promise_.' As he would rock the youngers thin body back and forth. And ever since then they have been inseparable. Now Zayn rarely has anxiety attacks, especially since he has Liam who is a constant comfort blanket for him.

 

"Z it's okay," Louis reassures the now entertained boy. "It's the thought that counts." Louis walks towards the kitchen table to grab his phone. Reading the text from Ro. She wishes him a happy birthday, along with a GIF of a small child smashing it's face into a cupcake. He smiles and replies with a laughing face emoji and an 'I MISS YOU. Get back soon. I can't handle Liam and Zayn anymore. All they do is make out and cook for me. My ass is the size of China from all the food they're giving me. I LOVE YOUUUU.'  He clicks send. Turns his phone off and walks back to the couple. 

 

"Lou if you wanna return the book back to the bookstore and get one you haven't read yet it's fine. My heart might shatter to pieces but I think I can live with it." Zayn wipes a fake tear from his eye as he overdramatically sniffles.

 

Liam rolls his eyes yet again. "No but seriously if you want the receipts on the counter." He explains to Louis.

 

"Yeah I might tomorrow." Zayn lets out an extremely loud and extremely fake sob as he cuddles into the couch cushions, kicking his legs like a small child. Louis simply laughs. "I don't have anything else to do anyways. I'm actually thinking about giving you guys some alone time and going out for a Louis day." He wiggles his eyebrows cheekily.

 

Liam blushes a pale pink and Zayn giggles. His face still smushed in between the sofa "Sounds like a plan Lou bear."

 

"Hey, maybe I'll find myself a soul mate sooner or later and you guys are gonna have to give ME some alone time." Louis smiles to himself. "Counting my blessings."

 

\---

 

Sooner rather than later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH okay I'm very nervous about this. Especially because I have exams this week but next week we are out of school so I'll have more time to think about this fic. HOPE YOU ENJOYED 
> 
> \---
> 
> Tumblr- chromedlou  
> Side Tumblr- inkedtogether


End file.
